A New Begininng
by Magnus2
Summary: a new group of trainers begin there journey


The New Beginning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own pokemon so back off  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose upon pallet town once more to find young will Ketch'em standing in front of the pokemart. He is there to buy the special gear he ordered so that he can start his own pokemon journey. The store opens and he walks in and buys a set of Apricorn pokeballs, a pokegear and a fishing rod. He then heads to professor oaks where he is going to pick up his starting pokemon so he could follow in his cousin's ash's footsteps and become a pokemon trainer. He arrived at professor oak's lab where he found his aunt delhela and his friend Tracy sketchem hey will. Hey aunt de hey trac what are you doing here?  
  
Well will ash sent this video message for you and I wanted to give it to you and I needed to ask you something will. Sure trac I want to travel with you so I can draw kanto. Sure trac I'd be glad to have you along. Great will. It'll be fun to have a friend on my journey. But first I need to get my partner from the Prof. Making his way in to the lab will found himself being tackled by Ash's Heracross. Whoa buddy easy Well it's that day I'll be leaving on my own pokemon journey. Where's the Prof. I'm in here called Oak. Will walked in the lab where he saw oak with four pokeballs. Ahh good Will you're here.  
  
Well here is the pokeballs the house the starter pokemon you have a choice of bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle or eevee. Today I'll take eevee professor good choice here is your pokedex and pokeballs. Good luck to you and Tracy thanks professor I'll call you on my pokegear if anything happens. Will and Tracy start there journey. The boys head of towards pallet falls so Will can catch a water pokemon. Fishing in the river will catch an squirtle. They made camp for the night. Will sits and watched the video message from Ash. Tracy sits sketching squirte and eevee. Scyther stands guard. Squirtle and eevee are playing when squirtle head butts a tree and out falls a scyther. Eevee and squirtle double team scyther Will makes the catch. Tracy is surprised to see will make a catch of a powerful pokemon on the first day of his journey. The hit the sack for the night. Tracy awoke to find Will sitting on a log with his scyther standing in front of him. Hey will what's going on? I was just coming to and understanding with Blade here. He says he wants to stay with me so he can try to evolve to Siczor. So we talked and we will work together to try and make our dreams come true. You have the heart of a master Will. Thanks Trac come lets go to Viridian city. They make it to the viridian city pokemon center by lunchtime. They meet nurse joy that is surprised that will caught and befriended a scyther. Will and Tracy head to the Viridian Forrest. Traveling they find a trainer trying to catch a wild bulbasaur. They watch him and his charmander defeat the bulbasaur and catch him. Hi Will introduces himself I'm Will Ketch'em and this is Tracy. I Robert from pallet town. Pleased to meet you guys. You're a trainer Robert? Yep I'm training to enter the pokemon league. Cool would you like to join us for dinner? Sure that be cool. The trio sat around the fire chatting. When will went over to a tree and brought out scyther he calls out eevee and squirtle. He starts talking. My friends I am glad to have you, as my partners I want you to know I am nothing without you. You are now my family as our family grows and changes just know you guys are always going to be with me right here he said motioning to his heart. Over by the fire Tracy just smiled  
  
What asked Robert? Just will he seems to be just like his cousin he works from the heart that's why he has the chance to be one of the greats. Because he has heart Tracy? Yep You guys mind of I hang around wit you for awhile? Not at all Robert said will as he returns to the fire. You ok Will? Yeah Trac I'm ok I think I ready for the gym leader in pewter city. The trio sleeps well that night as the sun rose over mount moon. The boys awoke refreshed and renewed as they begin the there journey to the pewter Gym stopping at the pokemon center they charged and healed there pokemon and head to face Flint the pewter gym leader. They entered the Gym Will Being the one who will First to challenge Flint for a boulder badge. 


End file.
